


Blue Eyed Demon

by reinbouncle



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc, Ellery Queen-Ellery Queen
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbouncle/pseuds/reinbouncle
Summary: Alpha: Arsene LupinOmega: Ellery Queen
Relationships: Arsène Lupin/Ellery Queen
Kudos: 2





	Blue Eyed Demon

**Author's Note:**

> 我家孩子不能没有pwp。

他后悔早上拿错了抑制剂瓶子，也后悔加入这次抓捕行动。但这不正常，现在距离他的发情期还有几天，不应该出现在这个时间。

空瓶子滚到一边，在黑暗的房间中叮哐作响。

他无力地靠在墙上，心率飞快，冷汗从额头大滴滚落。他不能在这种状态下被发现，他控制着呼吸，悄悄关上房门，屋子里弥漫着信息素的气味。他的小腹烧得难受，下面已经流出体液。长期使用抑制剂的副作用终于爆发了。

他颤抖着掏出手机，汗水滴在手机屏幕上。屏幕上的一切都在晃动，他眼前冒着金星。

“对不起，您拨打的电话暂时……”

他叹了一口气，任由手机滑落到地上，啪嗒一声。冰冷的提示音还在继续，显示屏在黑暗中发着光。

没人能来帮他，他用力按着心脏，徒劳地让它消停一点，他虚弱到嗓子里发不出声。当初为什么不带上一个对讲机？！

在无尽的眩晕中，他感觉房间门被打开，然后关上。埃勒里抬起头，模糊的人影朝他走来，不发一言。

“谁？”他声音嘶哑，气息微弱。

他没听到回答。一股强烈的陌生Alpha信息素充斥他的鼻腔，他要得救了。

对方抬着他的脸颊，吻上埃勒里。他的舌尖滑过埃勒里的下唇，后者认命地迎接、索取。埃勒里拉扯着这个人的衬衣，缩短了两人之间的距离。他能感受到对方的心脏也在剧烈跳动，他也在发情。他抱着他的脖子，任由他帮他褪去身上的所有遮蔽物。

他被按在墙上，脖子被扳向后方，他无助地发出一声轻哼。这声呻吟却成为点燃空气的火星，对方按住他的脖子，两根手指在他口中游走，来不及吞咽的唾液从埃勒里嘴角流下。对方的手指滑过乳首，对他最隐秘的地方进行开发。他下面一片混乱，甚至不需要任何润滑和扩张。对方的舌尖舔过他的腺体，用力一咬。埃勒里吃痛，嘶了一声，接受着对方注入的信息素。

埃勒里喘着气，任由对方的一部分在自己的血液中奔涌，安慰他焦躁不安的神经。他虚弱地靠在墙上，用手背擦了擦嘴唇，身上挂满汗水和分泌液。他的意识终于开始清晰。

他转过身，看清了这个Alpha的轮廓。

“你是……”

话音未落，他抓着埃勒里的发丝，用力过猛，使他的后脑勺撞在墙上。他对埃勒里的每一寸皮肤展开攻击，动作更加疯狂，不分轻重，像野兽一般玩弄着身下的猎物。

埃勒里的身体处在最敏感的时期，他只能全数接收，毫无还手之力，而且想要更多。他抱住对方的脖子，靠着冰凉的墙壁，全身的重量放在缠在对方腰间的双腿上。对方的信息素一次又一次地侵入他的头脑，他快要溺死在强烈的吸引力和安全感里。

对方的尖端在他湿滑的下体磨蹭，埃勒里撸动着那根胀得巨大的肉柱，手上沾满对方溢出的前液。

“避……”从杂乱的呼吸间，他挣扎着吐出最后的要求，“避孕。”

对方的动作突然缓和下来，吻上埃勒里的侧颈，在他的腺体附近舔舐。

“当然，ma reine。”

埃勒里的头埋在对方的肩膀上，猛吸一口气，想要用对方的信息素安慰自己的神经。

对于他自己的信息素正在溢出这件事，埃勒里毫无自觉。刚才的动作作为最后一点火花，引爆了对方谨慎的自我控制。

即使做足了扩张，他的身体也吞不下这跟巨物。毫无准备的埃勒里爆发出一声呻吟，然后马上咬住自己的手腕。外面还有警局的同事，无论如何也不能让他们发现埃勒里·奎因正在被亚森·罗平标记。他浑身颤抖，缠住对方腰身的双腿紧了紧，调整着自己的呼吸。

对方的节奏没有被埃勒里的不适应打断，反而加快了速度。整个房间就只剩下进出带来的水声、拍打声和埃勒里杂乱的的呼吸声。亚森拔出他的阳具，又全部没入，顶住埃勒里的那个点。埃勒里被迫接受着他无穷无尽的攻击，无法思考，仅仅尝试控制呻吟就用尽了他全部意志。

他的眼神溃散，意志迷乱，捂住嘴巴的力气也在渐渐消失。他的下面在一次次高潮后已经不再敏感，这头野兽丝毫没有停的意思。埃勒里尝试把对方推开，尝试抓住对方的阳具，结果只是被禁锢得更紧。他的精液、阴道液顺着大腿滴在地上，潮红的脸上满是津液和泪水。他毫无办法，得出的结论是自己的信息素剂量过猛，只能等待成结。

几分钟后，他晕了过去。

头痛得像宿醉，他费劲地睁开眼，发现自己身处一个陌生房间。晕倒前的回忆浮现在脑海，一阵羞耻感袭来。他掀开被子检查自己全身，除了几个淤青、无数个吻痕，他的身上干净如常。

“你醒了。”亚森·罗平拿着药和水进了房间。

埃勒里第一次近距离观察亚森·罗平这个人。不像媒体们天花乱坠又不靠谱的描写，这个人看起来干练稳重，文质彬彬。

他把水和药放在床头柜上。

“对不起。”

某种程度上说，他们到现在这个境地，不全是亚森·罗平的错误。

他在埃勒里的床头坐了一会儿，站了起来。

“等你恢复得差不多，我会把你送回去的。”

他转身准备离开。

“等等，”埃勒里叫住他，“标记是临时的还是永久的？”

“放心吧，是暂时的。”亚森打开房门。

“我不介意，”埃勒里把脸转向另一边，“我不介意被你永久标记。”

亚森再次来到埃勒里床头，脸上挂着意味不明的微笑。

“如果你能再承受一次的话？”

他抚着埃勒里的脸颊，看着埃勒里的眼睛。

埃勒里看着那双温柔的蓝眼睛。同样的一双眼睛，昨晚像狂怒的野兽一样盯着他。

“下次吧。”

亚森抱歉地笑了笑，在埃勒里额头上亲了一下。

“遵命，我的女王。”


End file.
